hey don't bring me down
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: ketika Yunho dan Changmin tak bisa menahan diri saat konser di hongkong,hingga mereka berciuman pada waktu hey don't bring me down performance tanpa disadari penonton dan dancer HOMIN YUNHO LOVE CHANGMIN


**Present By Ayakakoichi (Live journal)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HoMin Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Rate K**

**One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** hey don't bring me down (drabble)**

** Enjoy**

sumarry : ketika Yunho dan Changmin tak bisa menahan diri saat konser di hongkong,hingga mereka berciuman pada waktu hey don't bring me down performance tanpa disadari penonton dan dancer

Siang di Hongkong,cukup hangat namun udara lumayan tiba di Hongkong, ia menuruni tangga pesawat dengan dua bodyguard menuju waiting room . terlihat rombongan fans berkumpul,meneriakan namanya ...Ia tersenyum,sesekali melambaikan tangan .

sesampainya di ruang tunggu,Yunho menyalakan handphonenya,dan muncul notifikasi : 10 SMS dan 20 mailbox ,semuanya dari Changmin ; dongsaeng,maknae sekaligus kekasihnya

'haha, juga merindukanmu ,yeobo .tunggu aku ' kata Yunho dalam hati

beberapa saat kemudian,van yang menjemput ke hotel datang .Yunho masuk van dengan senang,akhirnya hari bertemu juga dengan Changmin setelah 2 minggu lamanya . dalam 2 minggu ini,mereka hanya berhubungan lewat sms ,telepon dan kakao talk. Minim bermesraan,nonton film bersama atau memasak . hal ini membuat keduanya nyaris gila,merindukan satu sama lain,

-ditempat lain-

Changmin sibuk mengkoordinasi dancer dan panggung,Ya untuk konser di Hongkong ini...semua dibawah koordinasi Changmin .

Yunho Tiba di tempat konser ,Changmin melihat dari jauh langsung tersipu malu sambil tersenyum . terlihat semburat merah di pipinya begitu ia melihat Yunho . namun ia tak dapat langsung menemui seobangnim ...ahem hyung tercintanya itu .

"nice work everyone,semoga konser hari ini lancar .mari kita mulai latihan sekarang" seru Yunho dan semua dancer segera membentuk formasi untuk rising sun . ia dan Changmin saling memberi senyum , terlihat betapa mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

latihan berlangsung 2 jam lamanya,tanpa terasa langsung persiapan untuk pers konferensi . baik Yunho maupun Changmin ,tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol lama atau melepas kangen. Yunho dalam 'leader mode on' .semua ia fokuskan untuk konser,benar-benar leader yang ambisius .

Pers konferensi berakhir ,20 menit untuk persiapan konser . di back stage,TVXQ bersama dancer ...Yunho memimpin doa .

"Sebelum konser dimulai,mari kita berdoa .TVXQ world Tour live concert,FIGHTING !"

Konserpun dimulai,Terlihat red ocean yang indah dari area penonton .  
rising sun,getaway lalu intro why,giliran hey dont bring me down ...hati Yunho berdebar . ia tak hentinya menatap Changmin ketika di panggung . musik dimulai,semua terasa biasa .

_(Jashin eopseo boyeo)_  
Eoulliji anheun mal  
(Jeongmal moreugetni)  
You don't know what loving you

Jantung Yunho semakin berdebar ketika adu jidat dengan Changmin,kekasihnya hanya tertunduk malu pada saat itu, lalu Yunho meraih tangan Changmin...meletakkan tangannya di satu sisi pundak Changmin . adu jidat mereka semakin dekat,Yunho merasakan nafas Changmin. tanpa sadar bibir sangat dekat,Yunho tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengecup kilat bibir Changmin

Yunho tahu mereka di atas panggung,...  
Yunho tahu mereka masih di tengah konser...  
namun ia tak bisa menahan hasrat untuk mengecup bibir itu ...

'maaf Changdola,semoga mereka tak melihat. tapi aku benar-benar merindukan bibirmu.  
Ciuman kilat Yunho membuat Changmin kaget ,ia kehilangan konsentrasi sesaat. untungya tak ada satupun lirik lagu yang kelupaan,Changmin tak sanggup menatap Yunho ..hanya menunduk malu.

Lagu selesai beberapa menit,Changmin masih terlihat malu . Yunho tak pernah seagresif ini dipanggung,tak percaya mereka berciuman walaupun singkat ,walaupun hanya quick peck ,walaupun (mungkin ) tak ada penonton yg melihat tapi ini mengejutkan .

di lagu-lagu berikutnya ,semua kembali seperti semula . tanpa teiasa 4jam berlalu,konser berakhir.

Setelah konser berlalu kembali ke hotel,Changmin melakukan packing barang karena harus pulang malam ini juga ke Seoul.  
Yunho baru keluar dari kamar mandi,melihat Changmin sibuk d...senyum merekah dibibirnya . pelan-pelan ia mendekati Changmin,memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang

"Changdola,aku merindukanmu"

"hmmm" Changmin hanya menggumam ,marahkah dia krn ciuman di panggung tadi?

"Changdola,kau marah?. maaf tadi aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri"

"cepat cek ulang bawaanmu,jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan"

Changmin berbalik,melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho

"dan aku juga merindukanmu,bahkan lebih dari yang kau rasakan . sudah ayo siap-siap pulang"

kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi Yunho,hanya dengan tatapan ia tahu Changmin sudah menyuruh untuk segera keluar kamar hotel menuju bandara .

-beberapa saat di pesawat-

Mereka duduk bersebelahan,selimut menutupi tak hentinya menggenggam erat tangan Changmin dibalik selimut dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Changmin yang sekarang tertidur.

"selamat malam,Changdola...mimpikan aku "

fin

A/N: inspirasi dr hey perform,nemu foto homin kaya ciuman . ^^

buat semua hominoids ,i love u .

**Ayakakoichi**

(P.S reader-san ini EL khekeke #gampar jadi ceritanya Author Aya gak punya Akun FFN jadi numpang Publish di akunya EL tapi mohon bantuanya ya reader-san! Biar Aya betah nulis fic HoMin indonesia ^^ karena dia author HoMin english ^^ oke gitu ajah tolong di review yah! biar sama-sama semangat!)

SALAM HoMinids!


End file.
